


Spider, Man

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Fun, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Scared Dean, Silly, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean tries to go to sleep and ignore the spider lurking in the corner of his room.





	Spider, Man

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt on LJ's spn_bigpretzel DEW – Dean and/or creepy crawlies.

Dean turned off his bedside lamp and lay back. He could do this. He was a hunter, a warrior; he was brave and strong. 

The stuff about them crawling into your mouths at night was just urban legend. And it would die before it could lay eggs inside…

Okay, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep with it there. So, he just had to catch it and put it outside. Easy. He turned on the lamp, pulled a chair over and grabbed an empty glass. 

“C’mon, Winchester, you can do this,” he muttered, climbing onto the chair. The spider looked even bigger now he was closer to it. As he raised the glass to catch it, the little shit launched itself at him. 

Dean took a step back, forgetting he was still on the chair, and fell on his ass, the chair clattering and the glass shattering on the floor.

Sam came running when he heard the noise, grasping his toothbrush. “Dean, what the…”

Sam stared at the scene in confusion. When Dean sheepishly muttered “Spider,” Sam grinned.

“It’s not funny, dude. It friggin’ JUMPED at me!” Dean whined.

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard.


End file.
